Et si le Survivant ne survivait plus?
by cocbys
Summary: La guerre est finie. Mais qu'adviendra t'il d'Harry, maintenant? Et il se demande... Et si le Survivant... ne survivait plus? OneShot.


Voilà, je vous offre ce petit one-shot!! Il est tiré, comme d'habitude je dois dire, de l'un de mes rêves les plus fous. Et malheureusement, je trouvais l'idée vraiment intéressante et bonne. Pourquoi malheureusement? Lisez et vous le saurez... Je vous avertis, c'est pas la meilleure fic au monde... Peut-être même la pire, je dois dire...

_**Et si le Survivant... ne survivait plus? **_

Demain... Est-ce que demain sera vraiment un jour meilleur? Est-ce que tout le mal sera anéanti juste parce que _lui_ est mort? 

Oui. Je l'ai tué. Ce ne fût pas court, mais pas long non plus. Je me rappelle encore comment. Plus j'y repense, plus cela m'a semblé facile. Il n'a pas bougé. Même pas essayé de se défendre. Rien.

Je voyais tout le monde à côté de moi. Des Aurors, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore... Oui, tout le monde était là, à mes côtés, éliminant des Mangemorts. Moi, je devais me concentrer sur lui. Il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier ses fidèles, dont les corps jonchent maintenant le sol. Malefoy, tué par son propre fils. Il est courageux, lui, Drago. Tuer son propre père... Enfin. Lestrange, tuée par Lupin. Elle le méritait.

Je m'étais faufilé jusqu'à lui, évitant quelques sortilèges impardonnables au passage. Je me souviens... il a résisté aux premiers sortilèges, puis il s'est effondré dans une mare de sang. Ce même sang qui, à présent, tachait mon visage de rouge.

Je me sens poisseux. Sale. Je sais que j'aurai beau me laver des millions de fois, son sang m'aura pénétré jusqu'à dans mon âme, me laissant l'impression d'être à jamais incapable d'oublier que je suis un meurtrier.

C'est tout de même drôle. Le grand Voldemort, tué par un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Tout se qui a pu franchir ses lèvres fût un rire sadique, noyé par un gargouillis de sang. Maintenant, qu'adviendra t'il du Survivant ? Il sera félicité d'avoir tué le Grand Mage Noir, puis il sera oublié. Pourquoi je serais félicité d'avoir commis un meurtre ? Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment de déjà commencer à être effacé de la mémoire des gens ?

Le ciel exprime clairement ses émotions. Je dois dire... je me l'avais imaginé d'un bleu joyeux, pour cette journée qui marque la fin d'un règne de noirceur. Mais non. Le ciel est gris presque noirs. Il exprime tristesse et désolation. Il faut dire que tout, ici, exprime cela. Des arbres calcinés, une pelouse noire, une colline qui ressemble à un monstre.

Maintenant que je n'ai plus aucune mission à accomplir, aurais-je le droit de mourir en paix ? Je voudrais que tout le monde le sache, pas juste les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis ici. Mais à quoi me servirait une telle mort ? À rien. Sauf me penser vaniteux. Et je ne le suis pas.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Plus aucune force dans les jambes. Je regarde les yeux de Voldemort. Des yeux rouges miroitants comme des rubis, une légère fente dans le milieu. C'est assez étrange... Je me pose toujours cette question. Pourquoi ai-je hésité à le tuer, lui, qui m'a fait souffrir toute ma vie ? Pourtant, je sais que j'avais trouvé en lui se qui me manquait. C'est comme si nous étions une âme divisée en deux. Moi j'avais le cœur, et lui, le pouvoir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un vide, à présent ? Pourtant, il était mon ennemi juré. Peut-être que ce qui me manque, finalement, c'est quelqu'un à imposer tout mes malheurs.

Je me traîne à lui, fixant ses yeux. Je touche son visage, laissant une ligne de sang. Je me retourne. J'empoigne l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor.

On dit que dans la mort, toutes les questions trouvent une réponse. Alors je pourrais avoir enfin une réponse à cette question restée à jamais sans réponse ?

Je me relève avec se qui me reste de force. Je sais que tout le monde, enfin, tout ceux qui vivent, du moins, me regardent. J'avale difficilement. Mon visage se noie de larmes, qui coulent le long de mes jouent noircies. Je hurle.

-Pardon !

Je me plante l'épée dans le cœur. Le sang monte dans ma gorge, puis coule de part ma bouche jusqu'à dans mon cou. Je tombe. Je vois les regards horrifiés de tout le monde rassemblés ici. Je vois aussi une lumière blanche. Je souris.

Maintenant, et si le Survivant... ne survivait plus ? Est-ce que le monde serait meilleur, ou juste comme d'habitude ? Est-ce que le monde réussira à vivre même si il ne sera plus vivant ?

Non... pas sera... il n'est déjà plus de ce monde...


End file.
